


Chasing the Chalice

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Banter, Church Sex, Confessional Sex, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Heist, Human AU, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: “Going somewhere... Father?” The distinct click and rotary of a cocking pistol echoed next to his ear. Vegeta instantly stilled, and sighed, at the recognizable voice that came from behind him.“Turn around.”
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 29
Kudos: 70
Collections: Holy Rites//Horny Nites





	Chasing the Chalice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Rosary
> 
> This is my submission for the  Holy Rites/Horny Nights  Event
> 
> I think it goes without saying, but i’ll do it anyway, that this event may deal with themes, settings, religious iconography and trappings that some people may find uncomfortable. It is not the intention to offend anyone; however, if you think that it may apply to you, feel free to not read. 
> 
> For those that soldier on, don’t worry, we’ll have some fun. As always, Comments are loved and appreciated. So R/R
> 
> Please check out all the works in the Collection and all my fellow RFL’s [ni21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21), [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red), [ Lachanophobic ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic), [ Katschusa ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katschusa/pseuds/Katschusa), [ Ruthlesscupcake ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake), [ MahoganyDoodles ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/pseuds/MahoganyDoodles). [ Areo_ian ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian)
> 
> All great writers, friends and cheerleaders. But special shout out to Lady_red and Ruthlesscupcake and [ blackswans22 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/pseuds/blackswans22) for being great betas and overall support.

A lone figure walked the sacred stones of St. Agnes' Cathedral, the hallowed halls echoing its purposeful footsteps. The solitary man, dressed in holy garb, made his way past the rows of polished pews that lined the empty sanctuary. 

The sun was rising and a kaleidoscope of colors, dispersed through the intricate stained glass windows, bathed the depictions of both saint and sinner etched in the inner chamber. As he continued his walk the man was, likewise, enveloped in the rich tapestry of color. The orange and golden hues highlighted the reds and browns in his otherwise black, flame-like hair and caused the simple rosary around his neck to glisten. Despite the resplendent vision around him, the darkly vested male did not take time to appreciate its splendor.

His eyes flicked to the deluxe timepiece that adorned his wrist.Time was of the essence, and it was a luxury he could ill afford to waste. From underneath his cassock, he pulled out a massive, gold chalice that was handcrafted with jewels and rich engravings. The man turned the cup in his gloved hands, admiring and appraising the superior craftsmanship. Satisfied, he chuckled and lightly tossed the chalice into his other hand. 

_ “Nappa! Pay attention.” _

_ “What? Jesus, Vegeta. We got it. We drop you off, you go in and steal stuff, and we leave. That’s the gist, right?”  _

_ Vegeta slammed his gloved fist down on the oaken table, causing the remaining clutter to shake violently. Raditz, his other accomplice, simply raised an eyebrow in his bald partner’s direction and snorted in amusement.  _

_ Vegeta took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, obviously attempting to calm himself, and continued. “Yes, Nappa. That’s the gist; however, we have to make sure not to draw any attention to ourselves.” He raked a hand through his hair, pushing a wayward lock from his forehead, before he began to slowly roll up the schematics to the church.  _

_ “That last job went south, for reasons we won’t discuss further…” His eyes darted over to Raditz in an unspoken accusation. “...And the cops are already combing the city for us. If we didn’t need this score, we’d be laying low until the heat died down.” A tense silence permeated the air in the room, as the three men weighed the seriousness of their situation. _

_ “So, when I tell you to pay attention...” He growled as he grabbed Nappa by the suspenders and hauled him up to eye level. “You fucking pay attention. Got it?” He glanced over to Raditz, who also nodded his understanding.  _

_ “From the top: You and Raditz wait in the van at the corner of Holmes and Conway. I go in at dawn, alone…” _

While he had other valuable trinkets under his disguise, this magnificent memento of religious memorabilia was the pièce de resistance of this celebrated church and said to be worth millions. With no one in sight, and no alarms to be heard, his victory was all but assured. He took a moment to remove the wire rimmed glasses off his head and casually tossed them into the holy water font near the exit.

“Going somewhere... Father?” The distinct click and rotary of a cocking pistol echoed next to his ear. Vegeta instantly stilled, and sighed, at the recognizable voice that came from behind him. “Turn around.”

Slowly, he rotated his heels and swiveled counterclockwise to gaze upon that recurring thorn in his side - that blasted Woman! He let his eyes glance sideways to observe the dulled metal of the revolver at his temple. “My child, surely you know that threatening a man of the cloth…”

“Cut the crap, Vegeta!” His blue-haired nemesis rolled her eyes and pulled the cup out of his hands, letting it clatter loudly on the tiled floor. 

He gritted his teeth, and winced, at her lack of care before he leveled an annoyed glare in her direction. A mask of cool indifference slid into place as he took a moment to review his options, but none were easily feasible in his current situation. Truth be told, she had cost him a lot of zeni in the past with her dogged pursuit of his person. She was tenacious and fearless,  _ almost _ worthy of respect.

“I had a feeling you’d try to hit this church after the cops ruined your last party. Guess knowing you so well paid off…for once.”

“If you knew me as well as you think you did, you would’ve caught me before. I thought you would have given up after the West City job." He tsked lightly and raised a condescending brow in her direction. "I hope we learned that Louboutin isn't the preferred parkour shoe." 

“First, Louboutin is sacred. Secondly,  _ I’ve _ got you now, and there’s nothing you can do about it unless you want a hole in your thick skull. But, please... try something. It says 'Dead or Alive' on your warrant.”

“So  _ that’s _ what this is!” He grinned smugly, and took a step forward. The Woman took a step back to maintain the distance between them. “You’ve got a grudge. What? Are you mad that I didn’t stay for breakfast that last time, or is it just that time of the month?”

Horrified indignation flashed in her eyes and he ducked to avoid the sudden pistol whip to his head. He dived for the chalice, which was laying akimbo next to a pew. As he wrapped his fingers around it, he felt his feet fly out from under him by a swift sweep of her leg. Vegeta landed harshly on his knee, but rolled to his feet and dodged a wild knee jab to his groin; however, a strong, right cross clipped his chin, forcing him backwards. He had to admit, she had improved her hand to hand combat skills.

“You think  _ this _ is about  _ that _ ?” The Woman laughed, the sound melodic in its mockery. “Oh, sweetie... it’s about the money I’ll get for bringing you in.” As she drew back her fist and lunged forward, he grabbed her wrist and used her forward momentum to twirl them around, slamming her against the nearby confessional. A self assured smile spread across his face and he pressed his weight onto her struggling body. They were both panting, and the sound of their breaths echoed around them. His momentary satisfaction sobered, however, when he felt the cold steel of her firearm press underneath his chin.

She inched him back, the muzzle of the gun digging into his skin and her free hand lowered to her belt. She grinned triumphantly and removed a pair of handcuffs, waving them in his face. “It’s not personal... it’s only business, remember?” 

A loud bang suddenly reverberated throughout the otherwise unoccupied room, and a cacophony of child voices filled the air. The two rivals looked at each other, panic cleverly disguised as disgust.

“Shit! Get in there!” She ordered, indicating with the barrel of her gun towards the empty confessional. 

“Woman, you don't get to tell me what to do!” He hissed stubbornly, but grimaced when a quick jab to the ribs with her firearm further encouraged him forward. He took a look at his watch, sighed, and reluctantly obeyed. He still had time to pull this off.

The wooden box was small, clearly only meant for one person rather than a faux priest and an erstwhile thief turned bounty hunter. The walls were carved with designs of the Savior and, he couldn’t help but notice, small graffiti which included profanity and phone numbers. 

Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her curvy form to pull her closer and their breathing seemed to synchronize as the sounds grew louder. Each inhale and exhale pushed her full breasts into the broad expanse of his chest, and he found his eyes threatening to linger on the cleavage presented by the low cut of her shirt and the brilliant flush of pink that accented her cheeks. He shook his head and willed himself to remain focused.

Loud footsteps marched across the floor accompanied by the sounds of children talking amongst themselves. “The boys conservatory must be going to breakfast,” he whispered. From their close proximity, he could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used that morning and, while he mentally chided her for using an obvious scent, it brought back memories of shared showers in the early mornings, of lazy afternoons in bed tangled in each other’s arms and of late nights with sweat soaked sheets. 

The Woman nodded, almost imperceptibly, and looked up with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her eyes traveled from his dark gaze down to his mouth and back up again. Her gun hand lowered and she licked her lips before worrying the corner of them with her teeth, a habit she had picked up when she stopped smoking. “You gained weight.”

He brow furrowed at her statement, and he further assessed her form. “You’re one to talk. Sure you haven’t been pining for me over a pint of Ben & Jerry's?” He mumbled with a scoff and quickly, in return, felt a forceful slap to his chest. The brilliant fire returned to her eyes and he knew he would become lost in their blue depths if he wasn’t careful.

“You dick! I meant it in a good way. You were kind of... scrawny before.” She took a breath and tried to shake the pain out of her fingers from her slap. “You’ve filled out, and you’re more... solid. You look...good.” 

Compliments were always his weakness, and Vegeta could not help but faintly flex his arms around her pliant body. A tiny laugh escaped her lips at his obvious preening, and she tossed her handcuffs to the cushioned seat before continuing. “You’re so predictable, Vegeta. I’m surprised you’ve made it this far without me. I’m also surprised I haven’t caught you sooner. All it takes is one little word of praise, and you melt like butter.”

He growled darkly in response, still listening to the horde of children pass their way. She looked so infuriatingly smug, and it irked at his personal and professional pride. Without thinking, he gripped her chin firmly with one hand. “Who says you’ve caught me now?” 

As a retort formed on her lips, he pulled her towards him and his mouth quelled her vulgar mouth with a silencing kiss. The Woman’s muffled protest was soon replaced with a slight moan as his tongue teased and eased open the tight seam of her lips before tantalizingly tangling with her own. She reciprocated with equal fervor and grabbed the back of his head to wrench it closer to her positively sinful and pouty lips. 

He had missed her - Her voice, her smile, her taste. He pulled his mouth away from hers and attached it to the delicate flesh of her neck. The area that connects the shoulder to her neck was always a sensitive spot for her and he wasted no time in applying pressure and suction, licking and biting. Short, nearly silent, gasps escaped her lips and caused any caution or reason to head southwards toward his groin. 

Another growl rumbled in his chest as he felt her reach under his garments to untuck his shirt from his pants. A slim hand wormed its way to his chest, groping his pectorals. Trim nails then inched their way down the dips and valleys of his stomach, briefly brushing the wiry trail of hair that peeked from underneath the waistband of his trousers to his navel. Soon, her murmurs of appreciation were coupled with the small moans of pleasure that each were producing from the other. 

The Woman pulled away from his oral attentions and, with challenging glean reflecting in her eyes, she reached down to forcibly cup his erection. Firm, sure strokes nearly caused his knees to buckle as blood filled his rapidly hardening cock, and he shakily set the chalice down on the bench, before he groped her taut ass for support

Vegeta lifted his head from her shoulder, licking a small trail from her neck to the shell of the Woman’s ear. “You are the bane of my existence.” At his heated words, she tightened her grip on his cock, and lightly bit his ear lobe, causing him to gasp and sigh pleasurably. She tossed her pistol onto the padded seat, with the chalice and cuffs, and looked at him expectantly. 

A surge of lust raced through him and he took the lapels of her button down shirt and pulled them apart, causing the fabric to rip and buttons to fly. Her pink, lacy bra pushed her breasts upwards, a clear invitation for him to touch. He accepted the offer, and grasped one soft mound with a firm hand, letting his leather encased finger ghost over her hard nipple as it pushed against the fabric of her bra. Vegeta roughly reclaimed her mouth, further branding her in his memory, before pulling away and shoving her skirt up. 

The Woman's matching, pink underwear barely covered her sex and he grinned when he could see the glistening moisture that already coated her thighs. He tore the flimsy fabric off easily and brought the drenched fabric to his nose, inhaling deeply. As he exhaled, his nimble fingers deftly pocketed the remains of her underwear. He then pulled off one, well-worn glove with his teeth and used his bare hand to nudge her legs apart to skim her wet folds with its tips.

“You wouldn’t mind mixing business and pleasure, would you?” He asked, his eyes so dilated that they looked completely black and bottomless. The Woman shook her head, took his hand and pushed his calloused fingers into her dripping pussy. He smiled at the ease in which she accepted his intrusion and quickly began to thrust them in and out, letting the palm of his hand tap her engorged clit. She bit her lip, in an effort to mute her high pitched vocalizations; however, his face broke into a bestial grin that seemed to further desanctify the vestments he was wearing and he eagerly recaptured her lips. 

His mouth massaged her plump flesh, easing the slight pain she had previously caused herself before dragging his teeth across her pink lips in a teasing nip. He then lowered his head to lightly bite and suck her beaded nipple through the fabric of her brassiere. She pushed her chest further into his mouth, arching her back and propping her foot on the cushioned bench. Vegeta took advantage of this additional access, and teasingly circled the puckered hole of her ass before plunging back into her waiting pussy.

In response, the Woman fumbled with the buckle of his pants, hidden under the voluminous garment he wore. A sigh of relief left his mouth when he felt her small hand encircle his aching dick, but it was quickly followed by a sharp inhale as she spread the leaking precum around the bulbous head. She winked wickedly, and brought her fingers back into her mouth to taste him before returning them to his throbbing cock. Her grip alternated between teasingly light and almost uncomfortably hard, but he relished the minor discomfort since it was followed by the masterful manipulation of his manhood. 

She pulled him forward by his cock and swatted his hand away from its position between her thighs. Her expression and meaning was clear - No time to fuck around, and he could not agree more. She lined him up to her sex with an experienced hand and he roughly slammed his cock into her pussy, covering her mouth with his so that both their groans were swallowed. He grabbed her ass and lifted, pushing her back against the hallowed wall of the confessional for additional leverage. The Woman wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, licking the sweat that dripped from the corner of his stubbled jaw.

He thrust again and again into her weeping wetness, her tight walls clenching and pulsing around his cock. It was as if he were home again after being adrift at sea and her pussy was his safe harbor. The squelches and slapping of skin should have been obscene in this holiest of places, but they were sweet music and akin to an angelic choir in his mind.

Vegeta placed a hand on the wall and rolled his hips to further hit her sweet spot. With every undulation, her vice-like grip around his waist got tighter. He glanced at his watch - not much time now. He increased his pace and changed the angle of his thrusts. Faint grunts tinged each exhalation as he began to pound into her pussy with a manic focus. A winded whine escaped her throat and she snaked her hand between them to provide additional stimulation to her clit.

Finally, as he felt his own climax reaching him and his balls tightening in preparation, he felt her thighs tremble and her walls spasm around him. Quickly, he clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream of ecstasy. A few additional ragged ramrodded thrusts and he dampened his sudden exclamation of completion with a balled fist against his lips.

The two stood there, breathing heavily and dripping in sweat. Vegeta withdrew himself from her welcoming warmth, turned towards the bench and tucked his limp cock back into his pants. A few stray locks of hair had fallen in his face and, as he took a moment to straighten his clothes, he pushed them back into their customary place.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the Woman. She looked thoroughly fucked, and a vague blissful look was on her face. He opened the door to the confession and surveyed the sanctuary. It was, again, empty. Satisfied, he checked his watch again - Now. It had to be now. 

“Dammit Vegeta, you always ruin my best shirts…” she grumbled as she smoothed out her skirt. 

“And you never complain, until afterwards, Woman.” He retorted and moved to her side. She was going to admonish him further when she heard, and felt, the tell-tale click of a cuff going around her wrist. Beaming devilishly, he took the now harmless hand and attached it to the far side of the confessional, effectively incapacitating her.

“YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU COCKSUCKING…” 

“Hey, watch your language. This is a church.” He scolded with a smile. He grabbed his discarded glove, and purposefully put it on as he avoided her raging cowkicks. “Now, if you’ll excuse me...I’ll be taking my chalice and…”

As he looked up, the muzzle of the gun was aimed between his eyes and The Woman’s blue fire was replaced with hard, unyielding steel. Vegeta raised his hands in placation and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He casually checked behind him again to make sure no one had heard the Woman’s outburst.

Seeing no one, he placed a finger to his chin in thoughtful assessment until he grinned and pulled out the scrap of cloth that was once her underwear. “Looks like I won’t walk away with the prize, but since you’ve let me keep something of yours... let me give you something of mine.” 

With mocking reverence, he removed the dangling rosary from his neck and lowered it around her graceful nape. The delicate cross hung deliciously between her heaving breasts and he licked his lips at the memory of their recent activities. Unable to resist, he leaned in and mated his mouth to hers. She grunted in protest and reeled her head back to smash her forehead into his nose. Frizzled tendrils of blue framed her face, and she smiled as blood started to trickle down his face.

Vegeta squinted his eyes at the pain, and he wiped the blood trail away. “That was naughty... not as naughty as  _ this _ though.” He lifted a bejeweled crucifix to her eye line and sniggered with arrogant humor when her jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Lining your pockets while on the job? This time it will cost you. Now, I’d stay quiet. That is, unless you want me to let the dear clergy, who will be here in about..,” His watch started to beep, “.. Three minutes, know that this dastardly thief assaulted the visiting priest and tried to steal this priceless holy relic…” He rolled back on his heels to back out of the confessional and repocketed her panties in his trousers.

“Now, I know you’ve keys to those cuffs, so you should be able to get out of here in two minutes. If you pop off that peashooter, you're going to get both of us caught a lot sooner than either of us want. What’s it going to be, Woman?”

Grinding her teeth, and growling in dismay, she nodded although her rage was barely contained. Vegeta closed the wooden door, placed the crucifix under his cassock and walked out the side entrance to safety.

The sun was filtering through the trees, leaving dappled shadows along the ground, and he quickly began to strip the vestments from his person so that he was clad only in a pair of jeans and black hoodie. As he made his way towards Holmes and Conway, the sound of sirens started to pierce the otherwise peaceful air. 

An unmarked Sprinter van waited at the curb. Walking up to the vehicle, he banged on the side and the door slid open. 

“What the fuck happened to you? You’re late. We were about the leave without you.” Raditz said with a huff as he took in his boss's bloody visage. 

“Then you would be poor and dumb.” Vegeta retorted with disdain. “Let’s go.” Nappa, sitting in the driver's seat, nodded his head and they made their way down the back alleys and side streets behind the cathedral.

He pulled out the crucifix and examined it with an experienced eye. Not the score he had hoped for, but it would keep them going for a while. He handed the crucifix to Raditz, who began to take pictures for their buyer.

As they left the area around the cathedral, he removed the Woman’s underwear and fingered its silky material in his gloved hands. He took one last look at the vaunted structure, and a slight smile broke his otherwise serious face as he thought of the fierce competitor he had left behind.

“See you around...Bulma.”


End file.
